Our Love is Unsinkable
by Edwardlover95
Summary: Edward and Bella our on the Titanic. Bella is a rich girl and Edward is the poor boy. Almost like the movie. R&R! ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyy**

**This is the winning story from the poll. I LOVE THE TITANIC! So why not do one with Twilight charters???**

**ENJOY!!!**

**BPOV**

The horn blew. Time to abroad the ship. Not just any ship. But the Titanic. They say it is unsinkable and the largest of its kind. To me its a cage. All I will be doing on this boat is going to parties and trying to meet a man that could become my husband. I am Isabella Marie Swan. I am 17 and my father is one of the most wealthy men on this ship. I am retuning to America from my long trip to Europe. I didn't want to go home but of course I had no choice. I could stay in Europe forever,

"Come along Isabella." my mother called. I hate my name. She couldn't just call me Bella. I didn't bother picking up my suitcases. Mother would just tell me to leave them and let one of the young men, who we payed, to do it. I surly hope something exiting happens.

When I went on the boat it was beautiful. It was filled with rich people though. That was the only bad part. The normal people were downstairs. But I can't talk to them. Its improper to talk with the poor. We were now walking to our room. Great.

My room was what I expect. It was beautiful, but not right. I had ocean blue walls and expensive furniture and paintings. The bed was big and looked rather comfy. But I still hated it. I had to get out.

"Mother," I called.

"Yes dear," she said.

"May I look around the boat?"

She had a disapproving look on her face at first but then it changed. "Sure. But don't get lost. This is a big boat." she said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door.

I fist went to the main staircase. It was out of this world. It was all wood and went up both ways. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. I then went out to the deck. I looked out at the water and wished I could look out at sea for ever. But nothing lasts forever. As I was walking I noticed a handsome, young bronze haired boy looking at me. I didn't mind much. I walked all around the boat for an hour. My mother soon called saying on of my fathers friends son has asked if I would have dinner with him. I accepted even though I didn't want to go. I had to. His name was Mike. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was cute, but a jerk. He thought because he was rich that he could get any girl he wanted. Wrong. Not this girl. Even if my mother likes him.

To make sure everything goes her way she helped me get ready. She picked to most expensive and outrages dress. She helped pick out the make-up and she picked how my hair was to be done. "This is important, Bella. This could be the one." she told me. I hope not.

"Yes mother." I only said that to make her happy.

"Good. Now we have to go. We don't want to be late, do we?" she asked.

"No." I said with an eye roll.

"Lets go." She patted me on the the back. I followed her out the door.

Walked to the one of the many restaurants on the boat. It was nice, all of them were. It had a big table in the middle. Thats was ware we were sitting. In the middle of everything. Great. I walked as lady like as i could to the table wear my father, Mr. Newton, and Mike was sitting. When they saw us coming they got up to welcome us. "Hello," Mr Newton said.

"Hello" mother said. Mr. Newton took her hand and kissed.

"Hello," I repeated. He kissed my hand as well.

"My, my Isabella haven't you grown up." Mike.

"Hello Mike," I said.

He bent to kiss my hand. He lifted his eyes, "Hello." he winked.

I shivered. I really hate him.

**What will happen. Who is this strange bronze haired boy looking at Bella? Well we all know who it is. But should I say what happens? TELL ME! REVIEW !!**

**LOVE YA**

**Edwardlover95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy **

**Sorry about that it took so long. Oh for all of you who are worried about if Edward is going to die, DO NOT WORRIE!! I told you that it might not be exactly like the movie but it will have the same plot. Okay I hope you like it! 3**

**ENJOY!!!**

Diner was horrible, but I knew that before I sat down. When the evening was over I went to the front of the boat . I looked out into sea. It was so peaceful. I wish it was always like this. The sky was black and you could not see anything. It was only me and the boat. I felt a gust of sea air and breathed it in. I wanted to stay their. My mother did not know I was walking around the boat with no escort. She thought I was back in my room. _If I jump she would never know _I thought.

I climbed over the railing and held on tight. I could only hear the waves hitting the boat. I did not care anymore. I wanted to jump because my life was not the life I wanted. It was the life my mother wanted for me. I was to marry a wealthy man and be a social butterfly. I never wanted that life. I wanted to travel the world see different places, but above everything else I just wanted to be me. Now I had no wear to turn. _Just jump _I thought. _Just jump. No one would know. You hate it here. If you were gone you would not have to worry. _I was about to let go when I heard a voice. I turned and saw the same bronze haired boy I saw this afternoon. "STOP!" he yelled.

"Who are you?", I asked.

He chuckled, "You are really asking me this when you are on the side of a boat trying to kill yourself."

I gave him a look.

"Edward. Edward Mason." He smiled at me. His green eyes were sparkling in the moonlight. "How about you?"

Were we really having a conversation on a side of a boat? "Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

"Well, Bella, can you please get off the side of the boat?"

"No."

He looked mad then his face softened. "Well if you jump then I jump." He began to take of his shoes and his shirt.

"What!?!? Why would you do that?"

"Cause... I... mmm..." he looked puzzled. "I do not know. All I know is that you jump then I will." He walked closer to the side of the boat.

"No. Okay I get off." As I tried to get off the boat I slipped. I screamed and then I felt someone catch my hand. I looked up and saw Edward.

"Hold on to my hand," he said.

"Do not let go."

"I wont." He pulled my arms as hard as he could to pick me up. He was really strong. He almost let go once or twice but then he caught me. "Okay I am going to pull you on the count of 3. Okay 1....2...3" He pulled my arms and lifted me over the railing. When he I was back on the boat I was so uneasy that I fell on him.

"Oh, I am sorry," I said.

He pulled my hair out of my face so he could see me better . "It's okay."

I got off of him and fixed my dress. He stood up and just looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing," he said putting his head down.

"So Mr. Mason, what are you doing on the Titanic."

"Going home to my family."

"Oh. You did not live in Europe?"

"No I went to get inspiration for my art."

I was surprised when he said that he liked art. I knew he was not from the same background as me. His clothes were dirty and had holes in them and his hair was in a tangled mess. "You like art? What do you draw?"

"Stuff," he smiled. His smile was beautiful. I got to fully look at him for the first time. His face. His eyes. His body. He was a Greek God. "How about you Bella? What are you doing on the Titanic?"

"Going to America for a trip."

"Oh."

"Yes." I looked up at the sky and saw many stars. It must be late. "Well, thank you, but I really must be going."

"Can I see you again?"

"Um...I do not know if that is a good idea."

"I see."

I thought about it a little more. He did save me. "Okay. Meet me here tomorrow."

He smiled again and he made my heart melt. "See you tomorrow, Bella."

"See you tomorrow, Edward."

I walked back to my room and saw that my father was still with Mr. Newton. They were talking. laughing and smoking cagers. My mother was with Mrs. Newton. They were gossiping I suppose. I walked to the room and saw a box on my night table. I walked over and opened it. I gasped at what I saw. It was a necklace, but not just any necklace. It was a blue heart necklace with a huge diamond. "Its the Heart of the Ocean" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Mike Newton.

"It is beautiful." I said in awe. "But why did you give it to me?"

"As an early wedding present."

"Wedding?"

"Your father and mother have agreed for me to marry you. Will you accept?"

What was I going to say. NO! My mother would kill me.

"Yes."

"Good. Now let me put it on you so we can see how it looks."

He got the necklace and put it on me. It look pretty on my cream colored skin. "Beautiful," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my neck and when he kissed me I could not help but to think of Edward.

**OOOOOOO. I know it must seam that I am moving fast with Bella and Mike, but they were set up by their parents. Remember to REVIEW! THANKS!!**

**LOVE YA**

**Edwardlover95**


End file.
